


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, fem!deancas, fem!destiel, supernatural genderbend, supernatural genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Cas... I think I wanna marry you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

"Cas?"

"Yeah?" Castielle looks over at her girlfriend and Deanna practically melts at that look. That stupid blissed out post-awesome-sex  _look._ Her stupid half-lidded beautiful blue eyes are shining with the grace she doesn’t even have anymore. And her stupid pink lips are wet and smiling and she’s looking at her like she’s never seen anything more beautiful. And she used to be an angel- she’s seen worlds created and destroyed and she’s run her hands through stardust- so Deanna seriously doubts it.

Deanna clears her throat before kissing her and then pulling back smiling. “I think I wanna marry you.”

To Deanna’s horror Cas  _pouts,_ "That’s hardly a proposal D." _  
_

She sighs and flops onto her back again, but she can feel Cas staring at her. “It wasn’t a proposal it was me saying shit before I think about it.”

"So you don’t want to marry me?" And Deanna can hear -practically feel- the hurt in her voice.

So the hunter pulls her girlfriend close so that she’s laying on her chest and her leg falls in between her own. She plays with her loose black curls for a beat before answering, “Of course I wanna marry you babe. You’re it for me.” At that she kisses her on the forehead before continuing, “that isn’t my proposal either. I haven’t gotten there yet. And I’m not gonna tonight because it’s gotta be perfect for you.”

The former angel smiled up at her, “Since when are you the romantic one in this relationship?”

"Haha shut up" and then leaning down to kiss her before going on, "Because I wanna make everything perfect for you."

"You don’t have to do that D."

"Yeah, I do."

 

**~*~**

 

Deanna is freaking out.

"Dean, calm the fuck down." Samantha practically threatens while watching her sister pace frantically from one side of her bedroom to the next.

"I can’t Sam!" Her green eyes give Samantha a wild crazed look before continuing her pacing and ranting. "How the hell am I gonna propose? I said it was gonna be perfect Sam! I’m not perfect. I’m awkward and clumsy and I don’t know how to say what I’m thinking! How do you even propose to another girl? Do I get down on one knee? Is that appropriate? And where do I do this? It can’t just be in the bunker it has to be special and like do I buy fireworks is that cheesey but Cas likes cheesey oh shit oh shit oh shit Sammy what do I do?" She runs her hands through her already messy dirty blond hair.

Samantha rolls her eyes and throws the book she can’t focus on anyway onto her night table before lifting herself off the bed. Deanna is still frantically pacing and mumbling absolute nonsense.

"D. Dean.  _Deanna.”_ Finally Sam grabs her sister’s shoulders after failing to get her attention. “Do you love Cas?

"Sammy, what kind of-"

"No. Answer my question. Do you love Cas?"

"Of course! Why would you-"

"Deanna I swear to God shut the fuck up and stop asking questions. Let me finish."

Deanna looks like she’s about to say something else but Samantha glares and she closes her mouth and looks up at her little sister.

"I would bet my soul and all the flannel I own that Castielle loves you too. More than anything. She fucking fell for you Dean. Literally and figuratively. And don’t look guilty because she wanted to and it was a good thing so stop acting like loving her is wrong because it’s probably the most right thing you’ve done since Mom died." Samantha pauses to take a breath, she realizes she’s still holding Deanna’s shoulders but she’s afraid D will run away if she doesn’t so she’s not about to let go. "You’re gonna go get the goddamn rings and you’re gonna put on a dress -don’t give me that look that short black dress with the open back i bought you is adorable and you’re gonna look hot in it so don’t even try to fight me on this- and you’re gonna take Cas out to dinner and you’re gonna be cute as fuck and you’re gonna go to that stupid park and propose to her under the stupid stars that she loves."

Dean just kind of nods a bit speechless at how amazing her sister is and then hugs her.

When she pulls back she was one more question though,  _"But do I get down on one knee?"_

"No, fuck you, get out of my room. I hate you. Go away." Sam shoves Deanna out of the room and all Dean sees before the door closes in her face is a flash of brown hair as her sister spins dramatically back around to her bed.

 

**~*~**

 

"Bye, love you, I’ll be back in time to make dinner. Don’t worry I’m fine." She kisses her confused angel before adjusting her jacket collar and disappearing out the bunker door- Impala keys to hand.

"SAAAM?" Castielle yells to the bunker.

"YEAH?" Samantha yells back from somewhere- probably the library.

"WHERE’S DEANNA GOING?"

"TO BUY YOUR RINGS!"

"OH OKAY! That’s nice."

Somewhere in the bunker Samantha smiles at her dorks.

 

**~*~**

 

The next night Deanna is wearing her black skater dress with the open back and winging her eyeliner while trying not to hyperventilate. Sam is in the bathroom with Cas helping with her makeup, leaving Dean in her room alone to silently panic.

Logically she knows Cas isn’t going to say no. But she can’t get the image of her girlfriend laughing in her face and walking away out of her mind. Probably because she still thinks Cas should have walked away from her the moment they met. How was she -is she- good enough for an angel? Why was she important enough to her to lose wings and grace and holy order over?

Deanna shakes her head and puts her lipgloss on before she can start having a full out panic attack. She laces up her black converse (fuck you Sam I’m not wearing heels) before opening her bedroom door and walking to the bunker main to find Castielle standing there waiting for her.

Cas looks gorgeous. Drop dead fucking gorgeous. Like an angel, if you will. She’s wearing this strapless pink dress that is all tulle (but not to much) on the bottom and is completely sparkly beading from mid-torso up. Her hair is pulled away from her face in this loose bun thing with little sparkly pins that Deanna has no idea how Sam learned to do. Her makeup is simple and not nearly as dramatic as Dean’s. But the light colored eye shadow, black mascara, and pink dress make her eyes pop so that it’s almost impossible not to look at them.

It takes a minute for Deanna to remember to close her mouth. She clears her throat. “Um wow.”

Castielle blushes and looks down, “It’s a bit much…”

"No, holy shit no, you look amazing. Wow. Where did you even get that? No nevermind it doesn’t matter. Um we should um go." Dean wants to hit herself at how stupid she sounds. But she can barely form a complete sentence looking at Cas and she knows she should be walking forward but she can’t get her feet to listen.

Cas is still staring at her looking more and more confused.

"DEANNA!" Samantha yells from the couch, Dean didn’t even notice she was there. But thankfully that snaps her out of it.

"Yeah? Yes, yeah, yeah, yes." Deanna inwardly stabs herself, "Okay come on." Finally she walks forward to grab Cas’s hand and pointedly ignores her sister’s muffled giggling from the couch.

Deanna grabs her clutch and pulls the long thin strap over her shoulder. Pulling Cas along she yells, “Don’t wait up bitch!” over her shoulder, and hears Sam’s “Jerk!” before the door closes behind them.

She turns to Castielle and kisses her glossed lips. “Shall we?”

Cas smiles that adorable smile she saves only for Dean. “We shall.”

 

**~*~**

 

Dinner was relatively painless. Deanna thanked the God she didn’t believe in that she didn’t get food all over her dress and that nothing was awkward. Though Cas did look (adorably) confused when it was time to go and she still didn’t have a ring on her finger.

"Come on babe, we got one more stop before we go home."

At this Cas smiled and grasped Deanna’s hand a bit more tightly in anticipation.

When they got to the park Dean was pretty sure she was about to pass out. She clutched the wheel of her baby until her knuckles turned white and tried to remember to breathe. The rings in her clutch felt like bricks and her mouth was dry.

At her side Cas put her hand on her shoulder and looked at her knowingly, giving a small smile. Deanna couldn’t help it she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend long and hard with tongue before finally pulling away leaving Castielle breathless long enough for her to get out of the car and run over to open her door.

They held hands and walked through the park until they broke the tree line and were suddenly bombarded with a sky full of stars.

Cas gasped and her eyes widened. This is the clearest night they’ve ever been out here, but Dean on the other hand wasn’t looking at the stars or the sky, unless you counted what was reflected in Castielle’s eyes.

"Hey Cas?"

She tore her eyes away from the night sky, “Yes, D?”

Shaking, Deanna took her girlfriend’s hands in her own, “I know you know why I brought you out here. But that’s not gonna stop me from saying all this. I love you. God, I love you so damn much. And It scares me, cause I’m sure I’d do anything to keep you safe. To keep you from leaving me. And it’s selfish and stupid but I’m selfishly and stupidly in love with you. And I selfishly thank whoever the hell is listening that you love me too. And that you fell. Because I love you, and I’d go back to hell for you. I’d fight hell for you. I’d fight Purgatory and Hell and Heaven singlehandedly all at the same time if it only meant I got to spend just one more moment with you. So I’m sure as hell gonna do whatever I can to make sure I can spend my life with you.”

They were both teary eyed at this point so Deanna took a shuttering breath and wiped her eyes with one hand before reaching into her purse. Carefully she took out one of two rings she bought it was intricate and vintage and it had diamonds everywhere and she knew Cas would love it.

Castielle gasped when she saw it and grasped Dean’s hands a bit tighter. Deanna looked into her girlfriends eyes trying to communicate everything words couldn’t, “Castielle… will you marrying me?”

Cas nodded smiling and crying before finally choking out, “Yes, yes of course yes” and kissing her new fiance with more emotion than she knew she even had.

Finally they broke away and Deanna slipped the ring on her finger. Cas stared at it for a long time before, “Wait, what about yours?”

"Oh oh yeah I got one for me too. It’s not as princess-y as yours but yeah I like it. And yours came with a wedding band… hold on."

She pulled out the box that kept the rest of the rings. The second diamond crested wedding band that will fit perfectly next to Cas’s ring was above an empty space. And next to it was a dark-silver Gothic style ring for Dean. Carefully Cas pulled it out and smiled, it was so Deanna.

Deanna put the remaining ring and box back in her clutch and then allowed her fiance to slip the ring on her finger. They kissed again.

"And I can get you your wedding band." Castielle finished.

"Yeah, yeah, I figured you would want to do that. Unless you don’t because I can go find one or something…"

Cas laughed and shut up her hunter with a kiss. “We’ll get them engraved!”

Dean laughed at the excitement in Cas’s eyes and could practically see her planning everything. “Okay my angel. Let’s go home.”

"That’s what mine will say. And yours will say ‘my hunter’"

"Okay babe, whatever you want."

And with that they walked hand in hand back to the Impala.


End file.
